


Peach Muslin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen prepares for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Muslin

** Peach Muslin **  
** Rating: PG **  
** Word Count: 137 **  
** Summary: Gwen prepares for a date. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Peach Muslin **  
The peach muslin gown was the best dress Gwen owned. The peach muslin had been a gift from Morgana two years ago but she hadn’t made it up into a gown until recently. She had copied the style from one of her favorite gowns that belonged to Morgana.  

She had worn it for special occasions and when she was required to be at Court. Some might think it was a little to fancy for a handmaiden but she didn’t care.  

Gwen fussed with her hair for a moment before she heard Merlin enter her house. He would have to wait while she did on last check of herself in the looking glass. 

Today she had to look perfect. She was being courted by the Crown Prince. It was a special occasion that called for her special dress. 


End file.
